It is known that the immunoregulatory substance isolated from the Cohn IV, paste of human serum is 7-hydroxycholesterol and effective not only as an immunoregulatory agent, particularly acting to regulate cell-mediated immunity, but also as an anti-inflammatory agent (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 104735/1978).